The Day Before Christmas
by sasukeizhot
Summary: What happens when Sasuke stalks Naruto? SasuxNaru Not good with summary.Just read.


Me:YAY!This is a story between Naruto and Sasuke on Christmas eve.

After a hard day of training, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all went home. Naruto, as oblivious as he was, he never noticed Sasuke was following him. Naruto had only 3 things on his mind; why they were training on Christmas Eve, him wanting to take a shower, and the reason why Sasuke was acting weird earlier today.

"Shit, where the hell are my keys?" Naruto asked himself impatiently.

"Check your back pocket," Naruto heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks Sasu- wait a minute! What are you doing here and how did you know that's where my keys were?"

Naruto noticed a slight blush on Sasuke's face. He thought he finally understood what was going on. Could Sasuke finally be getting a crush on Naruto? Naruto got excited, took out his keys and opened the door.

"Are you going to come in or just let yourself freeze to death?"

"Hn shut up dobe."

Sasuke and Naruto both entered as they felt the heat coming from the kitchen. Stupid Naruto left the stove on _again!_

"Sorry about the heat Sasuke. I'll go turn it off." Said Naruto feeling a bit uncomfortable with the boy he liked from the start in his house.

"No it's okay Naruto. I kind of like it a little bit, "Said Sasuke again with the blush returning except this time redder.

"Sasuke can I ask you something? "Asked Naruto while pouring some hot chocolate.

"Already did."

"I want to ask you something else though."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why do you always act so cold towards Sakura? She constantly tries to keep you happy."

"Umm because. Let's say I start loving her. Someone could take her hostage at anytime and call her my weak link."

"I guess that makes sense. So what is that big heart shaped thing in your pocket?"

"Nothing. Mind your own business."

"Fine. Don't have to be so mean about it.", "Want to go sit on the couch with me?"

"Sure I guess. What do you want to do...?"

"Im pretty tired. This might sound stupid but, um, do you want to sleep over my house? Just for Christmas!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Poor Naruto having so many thoughts in his head made him dizzy. What the hell did Sasuke mean anyway? They both walked over to the couch. Sasuke stopped in front of him. Didn't say anything. Just stood there staring at Naruto. This time the blush has gone away. Sasuke gently touched Naruto's face and embraced him in a kiss. Not passionate. Not a peck. But a sweet romantic kiss. Sasuke's blush came back and Naruto watched as Sasuke took off running somewhere and slamming the door.

Naruto was too shocked to run after his confused friend.

_Yes!_ Thought Naruto. He wanted Sasuke to kiss him. It's what he wanted all along. Naruto dialed Sasuke's number. Sasuke's phone didn't have caller ID on his phone, so it was safe to call without having Sasuke not pick up.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"We HAVE to talk. You better come back."

-Naruto hangs up-

_I guess I have to go or else he won't leave me alone. Oh well. Who knows what will happen._

At naruto's house.

"How 'bout we pretend that never happened 'kay?"

"No. Cause it did happen. And I'm not letting it go… Because I liked it."

Now Sasuke was the one noticing a blush on naruto's face. They both sat on the couch close to each other. They layed down beside each other, as their instincts lead them.

"Do you like me?" Asked Naruto in a very innocent voice.

"Yeah I guess. Also.. I do like sakura. As a friend. I've just been saving myself for someone more special."

"Who is it?" Asked Naruto eagerly.

"You still don't get it? God, I've been dropping hints for a long time now and you still don't get it! It's you dobe."

"Why didn't you just say so?!"

"Because… I thought you would think it's weird for me to be ..gay.. so you would reject me."

"I guess I'm not the only oblivious one. I don' just randomly invite guys for a sleepover. You're special to me Sasuke… So what are we going to do? Where 2 gays who used to be in a love triangle. What will we tell sakura?!"

"That were going out."

Sasuke left and went upstairs in Naruto's bed, while naruto's Jaw was still on the floor. Don't get me wrong, he wanted to go out with the great Uchiha with the onyx eyes. It was just a bit of a surprise to him, that's all. He never wondered why he even liked Sasuke, when he was being such a mean whore to him. Maybe it's because he was hypnotized! Yeah that was it!

Next day on training grounds.

"What is going on with you two?!" Asked sakura confused and still not knowing that the two were going out. "You're being all nice to each other! Sasuke insult him!"

Without saying anything, the two left holding hands while sakura passed out and kakashi smiling under his masks.

_I knew they were going to go out. I read about gays in my Icha Icha paradise book :D_

Oh boy, Naruto was going to get a beating out of this one.

"Naruto, You're all I need for Christmas "

Authors Note: It's short but oh well…Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
